


The best kind of present

by Sorrowchan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 03:15:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3880144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorrowchan/pseuds/Sorrowchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Otasune prostitute/client au  fic I wrote awhile ago for some tumblr prompt list</p>
            </blockquote>





	The best kind of present

Hal finished his twentieth lap around the hotel room and checked the clock on the nightstand again. A minute hadn’t even passed. His mouth twisted into a deeper frown and he continued pacing.

He should just call his friends and tell them he doesn’t want to do this. Sure he’d joked that it would be fun to get laid as a birthday present but he didn’t mean they should do all of this. (Part of him also worried if they’d blown all of their money on the hotel room and he would be stuck with a $20 hooker off of Craigslist but that was a secondary concern.)

Finally when there was a knock at the door he snapped his head up and froze. What was he even supposed to do? Should he try to be sexy or was this going to be strictly business? Maybe if he turned the lights off and stayed quiet the guy would go away. No - no his friends went to a lot of trouble he should at least try.

Hal’s hand was only a little clammy when he turned the handle and opened the door and he hoped his grin didn’t look too nervous. “Uh, h - hello, you’re the, ah…”

They really had took his description of his ideal man to heart, hadn’t they. On the other side of the door was a taller, rugged man that looked less like a prostitute and more like a Wolverine impersonator, complete with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth and a look that said he was already bored of the conversation. As nervous as he was, Hal had to admit it was incredibly hot.

“Proustite,” the man stated, his voice even sounding like it belonged to a gritty superhero, “You can say it, kid, the police won’t burst through the windows.”

“R - right. Prostitute.” Hal adjusted his glasses and stepped aside, gesturing for him to come in. “So, uh, I’m Hal by the way. I don’t know if they told you or anything…”

“David,” he replied, stepping into the room and shutting the door behind him, “All I was told was it was your birthday and they wanted me to make it ‘extra special’.” David paused to eye him and added, “…You are legal, right?”

Hal’s cheeks burned with embarrassed as he stammered, “Y - yes! Of course I am!”

“Relax, just checking.” David put out his cigarette and threw his coat onto the rooms desk, asking next, “Anything they mean by extra special? Toys? Some kind of roleplay? Actually, they did mention something about a 'bara’? What the hell is that?”

“Oh, nothing, that was probably just a joke,” he replied quickly and laughed nervously, “And, uh, whatever the usual is I guess…?”

The frown that had been on David’s since he entered deepened slightly and he remained silent, looking over Hal for several long moments. “…Hal, right?”

He nodded.

“You ever done something like this before?”

“Well, ah, depends on what you mean,” he replied, swallowing dry, “If you mean sex, or hiring an, uh, prostitute…”

“Both.”

“…No.”

David sighed and muttered under his breath, “Goddamn it.”

“I - it’s not a big deal though!” Hal said quickly, trying to figure out what he’d done wrong,“ I told them I wanted to, after all -”

“You don’t want to now, though. I’m not gonna fuck a guy just because his friends got him a hooker,” he said firmly, pulling another cigarette out of his pocket, “If they want their money back, fine, but I’m not doing it.”

Hal stared at him in a stunned silence. This was the furthest from how he expected the night to go but he couldn’t have been more relieved. “…If that’s really okay,” he said once he’d straightened his thoughts out, “I’m sorry for all of the trouble.”

David shrugged and took a seat on the bed, “No skin off my back. Hell, tell you what, I’ll stay here for the night, mess up the sheets, and tomorrow your friends can stop by and congratulate you on a job well done. Everyone wins.”

“That would be nice,” he said, smiling weakly, “Maybe we could hang out and watch TV? I brought my laptop if there’s nothing on cable…” He silently reminded himself not to scare the hot guy away with cartoons. They’d need to start off with something more tame.

“Sure, why not.”

Hal tossed the remote to David and began digging his laptop out of his bag, careful to hide the stickers on the front as he went to take a seat on the bed.

“So,” David said, looking over at him, “Seriously, what is a bara? Like, some weird kink?”

“O - oh, uh, well, see there’s this stuff called anime…”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah there's no actual smut sorry kids


End file.
